


Under!Before

by hope4uall290



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope4uall290/pseuds/hope4uall290
Summary: HAS BEEN CANCELED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!





	1. Chapter one “beginning with nothing but me”

**Author's Note:**

> i know what you ar thinking "why make another story before you ar done with the last one?" BUT i share this profile with some else. don't get me wrong i love there work but i like to share my own ideas as well. please exuse my English im stil learning. and yes i will have P1 help me with it.

Chapter one “beginning with nothing but me”  
The underground has been quiet for so long. Not even a single little human soul has fallen here for such a long time. The monsters started to lose their HOPE. The king has only gotten his hands on three souls. The first was BRAVERY a young boy about the age of 13, and the last two were JUSTIC and PATIENCE thy were twins only 7 years old. Just thinking about them sent a chill down my spine. Sooner or later a fourth soul will be found and the next step closer to freedom. But these souls are far and few between even for the monsters. They are so rare that even the king showed signs of lost HOPE. But that’s where I come in. The royal scientist asked for a different ‘soul’ution. He showed the king what he has already and what he needs from them. After two visits and four cups of golden flower tea the king accepted his offer and so he got busy. He didn’t slow down for a second not even for his injured hands. He made something no one ever thought possible… He made me. Yes, a fully alive and kicking artificial monster soul and body. I was filled to the top with knowledge, and magic. I was such a successful subject to him that he wanted another. Sadly, the king refused to give him what he needed for a second one. The royal scientist wasn’t going to argue I was enough for him and he knew it. But no one knew how I was created other than the royal scientist and the king themselves. I was told that I was made by the twin souls. When they were captured their souls started to leak the stuff all over their containers. That’s when the royal scientist found out about the human’s DETERMINATION that rested within their souls. So, he took the forgotten essence of the twin souls and made a judge. I was perfect for a judge because I had PATIENCE, JUSTIC, and DETERMINATION to send the guilty to jail and free the innocent of any crime. I was no pure monster I was no pure human either. I was something in between the two. I was such a loved judge and loved subject. I was so happy for my life… but then I started to hear THEM!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> since no one actually put in their opinion i just went with the default one.

Chapter two “stop looking at me like that” #1  
It was dark and growing even darker. There was no light in sight. But then two bright colors, one yellow and the other cyan came in and flooded up my vision and burned me with both freezing and fiery pain. Then I woke up. To see that it was 1 in the morning and I didn’t, no couldn’t get more sleep. Time pasted and I was getting sloppy with my work due to loss of sleep. They knew it by the first case of the day that I was not well. let’s just say I sort of ‘cracked’ in the court during the trial today. I didn’t even mean to get too ‘boney’ to handle. It wasn’t even THAT bad, the monster had it coming he was already sentenced to dust for his crimes. But that wasn’t even the worse of it. When he dusted, everyone looked to me… seeing that I wasn’t normal. We all were standing in Judgment Hall for that was the only place to freely see one’s LV but when everyone expected to see mine. Nothing changed, my EXP and LV didn’t go up even by a half point. The monsters that were there saw no change in me that they began like any normal citizen would… they began to panic. At first it was just cries and yells of horror but then they thought “what if others can’t show their change in LV what if the monster sitting next to them killed but no evidence pointed to that what if-” That was when King Asgore stepped in to calm all of them. While they huddled around the king I just stood there watching, listening. Then I heard Asgore speak, “The Judge does not show signs of change in his Level of Violence(LV) because he is the judge and all of his EXP is turned into nothing because he did it out of JUSTICE. So, do not worry the only one who can’t show something as scary as LV is the judge and only him.” I was saved by Asgore today for his quick thinking. I even got apologies from those that yelled and screamed at me. But all I could think about was ‘how did I do that, why did I did that and what made me do that?’ I had no control over what happened and before I knew what really was going on the guilty was already dust. It was like I was there but not in control. Like if I was playing a video game and left but it was still going on leading my player to die. I just didn’t understand it, and that by itself scared me. So, after a rather quick day at Judgment Hall I went to see the king and royal scientist to see if they were telling the truth about why there was no evidence of it, and why I didn’t gain LV, and if there is a way to avoid that forever all together. But when I got to the normal meeting room no one was there so I just went to the royal scientist’s personal lab to see if he was there or not. As I was walking to the lab in this very warm place with lots of lava I started to sweat being a monster with no skin that concerned me. I’m made of bone why would I feel something like that- I stopped myself from my train of thought and wandered why I even asked myself this question. I also knew this place it’s Hotland even dragon monsters sweat here. That’s when it hit me, I wasn’t the only conscience in my skull. I just stood there for a while wandering what to do. I couldn’t believe it, I was either insane, having personality disorder, or something I was made with… the human souls. I then tried to contact the other conscience but failed when someone walked up to me. The monster was obviously a fire elemental with orange and red flames. They wore a black three-piece vested suit and had an umbrella that seemed to have water still evaporating from it as he walked closer to me. I sort of didn’t show that I noticed him walking close and closer to me but soon he was right in front of me. Yet I didn’t move, and me knowing that I have another “person” in my head I bet it’s their fault for the lack of reaction. So, back to the fire elemental, he seemed to be worried that I was unmoving and started to talk to me. He then tapped me on the shoulder and when I didn’t react he leaned down and saw something that I didn’t understand. For the lack of an actual face I looked at his body behavior and seeing how it sort of made a little tensed up shiver when he got face to face with me I guessed there was something wrong with my face for it looked like he wanted to jump back to get ready to dodge an attack but was held back by the still growing worry to see if I’m alright.

**Author's Note:**

> this one is short so you can get a feel for what might become. i will only continue if at least 5 people wish me to do so. i will also like to hear what other peopole think i should do next because unlike P1 i dont haave everything planed out ahead of time. so this story is flexable.


End file.
